


Just Leave Me

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Best Friends, Dramatics, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Laser Tag, it's best friends sides not sanders sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: When Roman can no longer go on, Patton is there to defend his honor.Prompts: *Left For Dead/Altered States/FallingWritten for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just Leave Me

“Roman duck!”

Hearing the shout too late, Roman didn’t move quickly enough, getting hit square in the chest from from behind one of the buildings. Patton’s eyes widened as he fell backward, hitting the ground hard and laying still as his weapon fell from still twitching fingers. He wanted to shout, to run out across the field and get to him. He wanted to hold him and drag him to safety while whispering that everything would be okay. But shots were still ringing out and in the dim lighting he didn’t know how safe it would be. He needed a plan and he needed it fast.

Digging his walkie talkie out from his pocket he quickly pressed the button down while dunking and rolling to another nearby structure, the bricks broken and crumbling from the countless battles that had been waged here before.

“Logan! Logan are you there?”

“You’re supposed to say over Patton so I know you’re done talking.” Logan’s scratchy voice came through after a few moments.

“It’s an emergency!” Patton peeked over the short wall to get a few shots in at whoever had got Roman, seeing his body still slumped behind another wall. Rolling his eyes in an afterthought he pressed the button again. “Over.”

“What happened?”

“Why aren’t you saying over when you’re done talking? Over.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because you yelled at me to do it! Over.”

“Patton what happened? Over.”

“Roman’s shot and I need to get over there but the others are still shooting in this direction. Can you distract them? Over.”

“I’ll be right over. When you hear three consecutive shots keep an eye out and run when they aren’t looking. Be careful. Over.”

“You too, you’re our best strategist. Over.”

Patton pressed his back to the wall and waited, hoping and praying he wasn’t already too late. After a minute, three shots rang out in a row and more bangs followed suit as he assumed Logan was running between buildings to draw fire. Peeking over the wall again proved him right as he could just catch Logan’s blurred form darting from wall to wall a few yards away, occasionally aiming and shooting trying to get the one up on the other side. Deciding this was his chance, Patton shot up and over the short wall he had been hiding behind, running in a zigzag pattern to avoid the shots aimed at him and coming to a sliding stop next to Roman. He still wasn’t moving but the slow rise and fall of his chest put at least some of his worries at ease as he carefully guided his head onto his lap, weapon discarded close to his side.

“Roman?” Patton whispered, voice small and scared.

Roman cracked an eye open. “P- Pat?”

“It’s me. I’m here.”

“Got hit.”

Patton choked back a sob. “Yeah. Yeah you did.”

“Hurts Pat.”

Patton smoothed a hand down his cheek in what he hoped was a comforting manner, willin back his tears as he gazed upon their best sniper’s weak form. “I know, but it’ll be okay. You’ll be okay and we’ll win and-”

“Pat you have to leave me.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Patton, listen,” Roman put a weak hand to his chest. “The Dark Sides- they won’t stop- not ever. You have to leave me, I'll only slow you down. Win this war. Win it for me Pat.”

“For you.” Patton’s words were nearly lost amidst the chaos, gripping Roman’s hand tight in his own as Roman’s eye’s closed. 

Pressing his lips together, Patton nodded and stood as he grabbed up his weapon once again. “For you, Roman.”

Leaping over the wall with a battle cry he aimed and shot at random, hitting two of the competitors in the device on their chest and making them blink red. Virgil and Remus stamped their feet in protest, laser guns dropped to the ground in frustration.

“No fair, I was distracted!” Remus screeched.

“All fair in love and war!”

“Please stay off of the equipment.” A voice droned above them.  
Patton looked up to see Janus scurrying down the colorful blocks of the laser tag stadium, taking quick aim and firing straight to his chest and powering down his vest. Throwing up his hands he cheered, ignoring the grumbles of the other team as he was hugged from the side by a rejuvenated Roman.

“My honor is restored!” He cried.

“I call a rematch!”

“We gotta go home soon, mom’s makin’ stew tonight!”

“No, we have to win at least once this is an outrage!”

Logan came over and smiled, ignoring the argument behind them as they began taking their vests off. Mom’s stew was nothing to sneeze at and they were all having a sleepover anyway. Patton was sure they would have plenty of other chances to win at something later that night.


End file.
